Bloodbath
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: Reflecting upon the steaming bath water was an image I'll never forget. It was just yesterday when I had discovered feelings for Retasu Midorikawa, but it was only a discovery too late..." Retasu is dead and only Pai knows how, if only he could remember.


**Bloodbath**

* * *

Reflecting upon the steaming bath water was an image I'll never forget. It was just yesterday when I had discovered feelings for Retasu Midorikawa, but it was only a discovery too late.

She was a mermaid submerged in water, a red substance slowly taking over its transparent colour. I remained in a corner of the bathroom, my arms resting on my knees. Her hair seemed almost magical underwater, shining under the light of the bulb. But I soon lost sight of it once the blood entered the scene. Its colour was a sinister dark red, its taste to the human tongue somewhat metallic.

To me and my species, the taste would be almost desirable, seeing as we relate to the fictional vampires humans are afraid yet intrigued of. Our fangs are adapted to biting the flesh of another, but in the conditions we live in we feed on our own. It was the reason which forced me to become homeless, my parents only wanting to sink their teeth into my youth.

Violent images began to surge through my mind. Flashing images of her sapphire eyes which projected such innocence. If only I could remember what had happened I would be able to track the source of her fear. I can only remember pieces of my memory, each longing to belong somewhere in my thoughts.

I groaned, my hands instantly reaching up to clutch my hair. My head was throbbing with intense pain, all I could hear was the beat of my immortal heart.

Why did my heart only beat for her? Why couldn't I remember what I did to her?

No, it can't be... why would I say that?

I struggled to get up, my bones weak and my muscles stiff. The floor was splattered in puddles of blood, knowing that it could only be her blood. I began to limp towards her, reaching out to feel her delicate skin once more. I remember seeing it glow a pale white, but now it had faded into a dull grey. I decided to feel the texture of her hair, briskly removing strands of it from her neck. I froze, standing back in somewhat confusion and denial. Across her neck was a wound marked by two fangs and I knew by instinct it couldn't be Kisshu or Taruto. Could it be...?

Stop blaming yourself! You loved her! You've always loved her! You still do!

But could lust of made her the object of my desire? Could the desire to feed of been too strong?

I hesitated at my reflection in the cracked mirror, an image that gave me back my memory.

Across my lips was stains of blood, all of which was created by fangs, my fangs.

I remember now... I remember everything.

* * *

_"Pai-san, please..."_

_I watched as she inched closer towards the bathtub, her fingernails digging into the plastic. I could smell the fear around me, its scent only encouraging me. I was not only strangely attracted to her physically but I had a strong hunger for the liquid I had refrained myself from when I travelled here. I could feel myself closing in on her, my fangs clearly frightening her._

_"N-No..."_

_She seemed to flinch at my warm breath against her neck, my fangs longing to sink into her skin._

_"I've always loved you, Retasu..."_

_"W-Why are you doing this then?"_

_I refused to listen, replacing her words with her screams. The sound was delightful, like listening to classical music or opera but the taste was what I favoured the most. It was nothing like metal, but it was sweet and sour at the same moment. I could sense she was fading, her body falling into my arms. I only looked at her in disappointment, releasing her so that she fell into the bathtub._

_But inside, I was crying._

_I felt a wave of emotion enter my system, tears threatening to spill. My head was throbbing and my heart ached. I pushed myself onto the ground, falling into a deep slumber. I dreamt of things I imagined Kisshu would dream of and I knew I had become my parents. I was feeding on the people I loved most, mainly Retasu and now she was gone._

_It was my fault._

* * *

I found myself sobbing silently, tears evident on my pale features. I couldn't remove myself from my position on the ground, examining her corpse with such unimaginable guilt.

What had I done?

I closed my eyes, feeling the mild burn after keeping them open for so long. I knew I would not leave because I couldn't. She was dead because of me and her parents were dedicated people. I knew they would not rest until her killer was found. She was a great person, even a saint and they knew that.

I knew that.

She couldn't die without justice, she couldn't die because of me.

But she did.

It's a burden I'll have to carry...


End file.
